


Jealous Minds Think Alike

by canadianhannah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant!Dean, Jealousy, M/M, Season 9 Spoilers, blowjob, dominant!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianhannah/pseuds/canadianhannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's angry at Castiel...could it have anything to do with the fact Castiel had sex with someone who's not him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, while Castiel stared at him, head tilted.  
“Dean, you seem nervous.”  
“I’m not.” Dean snapped. Sam looked at Castiel and shrugged, unable to explain his brother’s behavior.  
“So, how was it?” Dean demanded. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.  
“How was-“  
“The sex, Cas, how was the sex?”  
“Oh, it was…it was very good, thank you.” Castiel said, feeling slightly confused. For days Dean had barely said a word to him, and now he was talking, all he was asking about was sex?  
“C’mon, Cas, it was better than good, wasn’t it?” Dean growled, fingers clenched on the table edge.   
“I…I don’t know. I felt ashamed.”  
“Ashamed?” Dean asked, face softening as confusion clouded it. Castiel nodded vacantly.  
“Ashamed. I kept blaspheming and cursing.”  
“She made a fucking angel curse.” Dean spat.   
“It was…an unusual experience.”  
“I’m sure it was.” Dean snarled, getting to his feet.  
“Dean, could you grab me some water, please?” Castiel asked as Dean disappeared into the  
kitchen.  
“Why not get your girlfriend, April, to get it, and hey, she can make you blaspheme while she does it.” Dean called back.  
“But, she can’t. She’s dead. You killed her.” Castiel said as Dean re-entered the room.  
“Yeah, and for good reason.”  
“Yes, because she tried and succeeded in killing me. Right?”  
“Yeah, Cas, fuck, she tried to kill you. Get over her.” Dean snapped. Castiel looked confusedly at Sam, who mouthed ‘jealous’ with an amused smile on his face. Castiel raised his eyebrows and, tactlessly, turned towards Dean.  
“Dean, are you jealous?” Castiel asked suddenly. Knowing exactly where he got the idea, Dean turned towards Sam and snarled.  
“No.” he said curtly. Sam stood up and backed out of the room.  
“I’m gonna leave you two to your…lover’s spat…” he murmured, ducking as Dean threw a book at him. Castiel held Dean’s hand to regain his attention, and felt slightly stung when it was torn away from his grasp.  
“Dean…you do not need to feel jealous. You know my feelings for you.” Castiel said, looking intensely at Dean. Dean refused to look at him.  
“No, I don’t.”   
“I’m very fond of you, Dean. I care for you very much.”  
“That’s not exactly comforting.” Dean sighed. Castiel smiled.  
“You don’t need to be jealous, Dean, because she didn’t and doesn’t come anywhere near you, in terms of my feelings. You are very special to me, Dean, and it hurts me to think that you don’t know that.” Castiel said, giving Dean his puppy dog eyes. Dean stood up and shook his head, walking away from Castiel.  
“You still fucked someone. You actually fucked someone.” He said tersely. He barely heard Castiel stand up when his voice came from almost right behind him.  
“I did not know I wasn’t allowed to. I didn’t think you and I were in a relationship.”  
“We’re not.” Dean said slowly, as if he were thinking.  
“Then why-“ Castiel began, but was stopped when Dean grabbed his hips and pushed him against a wall.  
“We’re not, but fuck, Cas, you’re still mine.” Dean growled, biting into the soft flesh of Castiel’s neck, making him moan deeply, grasping at Dean’s back.  
“D-Dean…” Castiel whimpered, holding him close as Dean peppered kisses up his neck and along his jawline.   
“Mine, Cas.” Dean murmured as he claimed Castiel’s mouth. All Castiel could do was stand there, powerless, as Dean dominated his mouth, running his tongue along his teeth and sucking his lips.  
“You’re mine.”  
“Yes, Dean, yes, yours. All yours. Always.” Castiel moaned, bucking his hips up to meet Dean’s. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hair and threw him to the floor.  
“Prove that you’re mine, Cas. Prove that you’re my little bitch. Prove that I own you.” Dean sneered, and was pleased when Castiel reached for his zipper and pulled down his jeans and boxers, releasing his erection.   
“That’s it, babe, touch me.” Dean sighed, leaning back against the wall. Castiel let his fingers glide over Dean softly, barely touching him, before taking his cock into his hand and pumping roughly. His rhythm was slightly off and he kept stopping or squeezing too hard, but Dean put that down to his inexperience and didn’t let it ruin it – after all, how many times had he fantasised about this? Slowly, Castiel leaned forward and let his tongue flick against Dean’s cock.   
“That’s it, bitch, suck me. Show me you’re mine.” Dean murmured, running his fingers through Castiel’s dark hair as he took his dick into his mouth, wrapping his soft, pink lips around Dean and making him moan.   
“Yes, Cas, like that. Just like that.” Dean praised him, stroking his hair. Castiel’s head bobbed back and forth in front of Dean, until the hunter stopped him, stroking his cheek almost adoringly.  
“Good boy. You’re so good for me, aren’t you? So desperate to please me after you fucked up so badly. Did you really think I wouldn’t care about my Cas fucking some reaper bitch? My angel. Mine.” Dean said, his voice growing ever softer.   
“N-no Dean, I didn’t-“  
“Didn’t think? Didn’t know? I don’t care. Fuck, get off me.” Dean growled, pushing Castiel away. There was a moment when Castiel thought Dean was going to punch him, but instead he felt soft lips kissing across his face, his jaw, his neck.   
“Stand up.” Dean whispered breathlessly, and Castiel did as he was asked. Dean smiled a little and held his hand out for Castiel.  
“Come on, babe. Not here.” He murmured, tugging him along.  
“I do not understand, Dean.” Castiel said, and Dean chuckled.   
“You will.” He assured him, and sure enough, once Dean opened his bedroom door, Castiel understood. Dean stroked his face and gave him a smile that was almost mocking.   
“I want this to be right, Cas. Not some meaningless fuck on the floor.”  
“It will be, Dean. It’ll be perfect.” Castiel smiled. Dean stepped back, shaking his head.  
“It won’t be though, will it? I wanted it to be me. I wanted to be your first. Fuck, Cas, you must have known!”  
“Known…known what?” Castiel asked, alarmed.  
“How much I…how much I need you. Cas, I need you and you fucked some other girl and I feel sick. Knowing that someone has touched my angel makes me sick.”  
“Then you touch me. Make me forget. Make me forget about her, and her soft hands and the gentle way she wrapped her legs around me. Make me forget her kisses and her laugh. Fuck it, Dean, make me forget everything but my name.” Castiel moaned. Dean was surprised to hear such things coming out of Castiel’s mouth, and how much it was turning him on. With a loud moan, Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him down onto the bed on top of him. `  
“I can try.” Dean smirked, pressing his lips against Castiel’s. With shaking hands, Dean pulled `Castiel’s shirt up and over his head, letting out a breath when he saw his sharp hipbones and well-muscled chest. He ran his fingertips over Castiel’s cool skin, making him shiver. Before he could say anything he’d regret, Dean kissed Castiel again as his own shirt was unbuttoned and thrown onto the floor. Dean reached over to undo Castiel’s belt, and he smiled warmly.  
“Are you sure, Dean?” he murmured. Dean touched his face softly and nodded.  
“Yes.” He breathed. Castiel reclaimed his mouth and felt his jeans being slid down his legs. He felt suddenly very vulnerable and turned Dean over so he was on top of Castiel, and the ex-angel began removing his jeans (a task that was more difficult for Castiel’s inexperienced hands). They looked at each other, their breath coming out in shallow pants as they looked at each other’s clothing clad cocks, both hard and throbbing. Dean kissed Castiel’s neck softly, his teeth softly scraping his skin. Castiel pushed his hips up softly so he rubbed against Dean, making the hunter moan.  
“Dammit, Cas.” He chuckled, holding onto his hips and grinding down. Castiel, in a moment of swift bravery, rolled Dean’s boxers down for the second time, smiling mischievously. Dean smiled.  
“Impatient.” He murmured, kissing Castiel’s  chest. Castiel made a sound similar to the mewl of a cat, making Dean laugh lightly.   
“Dean…” Castiel rasped. Dean pressed his lips together and nodded, earning a dazzling smile from Castiel, who continued to tear off Dean’s boxers, leaving him naked and on top of him, his cock dripping onto his chest.   
“Scared?” Dean breathed, smiling softly. Castiel laughed nervously and stroked Dean’s chest, making the hunter gasp.  
“No, Dean. I believe you will not hurt me.” Castiel said. Dean leaned down and smirked.  
“I can if you want.” He purred, rolling Castiel’s boxers down over his hips. The ex-angel whimpered and bit his lip, looking up at Dean with lust blown eyes.   
“Shh, baby, it’s okay. Not gonna hurt you baby.” Dean murmured as he trailed kisses down Castiel’s chest and thighs, making his cock twitch with anticipation.   
“I’m gonna be honest with you, Cas.” Dean murmured into Castiel’s skin.  
“Y-yes Dean?”  
“I’ve never done this before. Not with a guy, anyway.”  
“It’s okay, me neither. I have only ever had intercourse with a woman. I believe this experience will be different.” Castiel mused, and Dean gritted his teeth at the mention of Castiel’s past sexual escapade.   
“Fuck it.” He snarled, dipping his tongue down and licking around Castiel’s hole. Castiel gasped and bucked his hips, so Dean held them down to the bed with a grip hard enough to bruise.  
“Stay still.” He ordered as he swirled his tongue around, licking him open. Castiel watched his head move in silent awe, the only sound being the soft suck of Dean’s tongue on his skin and the tap of Sam typing on his laptop from the room across the hall. Still with his face between his legs, Dean pulled Castiel’s mouth open with two fingers and shoved them in. For a moment, Castiel was confused, but then he began lightly sucking on them, coating them with his saliva. Dean tore his hand away from Castiel’s mouth and let the first finger slide into Castiel.  
“Dean!” Castiel cried and Dean looked up and laughed.  
“Shhh, babe.” He chuckled, peppering kisses around Castiel’s thighs as he drove his finger deep inside him. Castiel held a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans, but Dean could still hear them, especially when he added the second finger and began lightly scissoring.   
“Does that hurt?” Dean asked, looking up at Castiel with concern. Castiel winced but smiled.  
“It stings, but it is pleasurable.” Castiel sighed, fucking himself down onto Dean’s fingers as if to prove a point. Dean bit his lip and pushed in deeper, making the older man buck his hips and cry out loudly. They were quiet for a moment, but the gentle tap of Sam’s fingers continued from his room, so they figured they weren’t in any trouble of getting caught.   
“I…I don’t know, Dean, I think I’m ready.”  
“You think?” Dean asked, crooking his fingers, making them brush Castiel’s prostate. Castiel bucked his hips and moaned.  
“I know, Dean, I’m ready.” Castiel said, his voice feverish. Dean smirked and leaned forward, kissing the angel softly.  
“Need you, Cas.” Dean sighed as he lined his cock up against Castiel’s entrance.   
“Now.” Castiel whispered, and Dean pushed in. It was almost uncomfortably tight and they had to keep stopping because Castiel was hurting too much, but after a while, Dean managed to slide all the way in. They were still for a moment while Dean got used to the suffocating tightness and Castiel to the faint burning, but then Dean slowly began to rock his body against Castiel’s, making him moan softly.  
“I don’t wanna hurt you…” Dean breathed, leaning down to put his face into the crook of his neck. Castiel bit his lip.  
“I didn’t want to hurt April, either. I was really soft with her, Dean.” Castiel said. Dean sat up, his face twisted with rage.  
“Stop.”   
“She liked it though. She liked it when I hurt her. She screamed my name.”  
“Fucking stop.” Dean snarled, shoving his hips harder into Castiel’s body.   
“She-she…fuck, Dean, she scratched my back and came all over my cock.”  
“No. You’re fucking mine, Castiel. Mine. Fucking hate you.” Dean growled, holding onto Castiel’s hips and pounding roughly into him, not caring if he hurt him anymore. Delighted with the response he’d got, Castiel moaned and held onto the hard muscles on Dean’s arms.  
“Fucking hate you, Castiel. Fucking slut.” Dean said, kissing Castiel’s neck.  
“How much? How much do you hate me?” Castiel demanded. Dean was slightly surprised at Castiel’s new found dirty mouth, but he realized he didn’t really want to know where he’d learnt it.  
“So fucking much. You’re disgusting, you know that? You’re a disgusting whore and…fuck, Cas, I need you.” Dean said, pressing his forehead against Castiel’s and looking deeply into his eyes, while his hand snaked down and grabbed Castiel’s cock, pumping it in time to his hips pounding into Castiel. Castiel’s hands clawed at Dean’s shoulders as the pleasure built up inside him.  
“Dean, I can’t. Dean it feels too good, please, stop or I’m going to-“ Castiel began, but was cut off by a sharp moan as he came all over him and Dean, his come painting both their bodies white. Dean moaned and leaned down to lick all the come off Castiel’s bare stomach, making him shiver. Dean smirked.  
“Getting real close now, Cas. Gonna come inside your tight little ass, remind you you’re mine.”  
“Please.” Castiel whispered, his hand holding Dean’s neck so the hunter was forced to meet his eyes as he came. Even when his face contorted in pleasure, his mouth forming a pink ‘O’ as he cried Castiel’s name, his eyes never left Castiel’s. Dean collapsed against Castiel’s chest, breathing hard.  
“Mine, Cas. Mine. Need you.” He mumbled. Castiel kissed his head.  
“I know. I love you too.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean slammed another shot glass down onto the bar, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. The big-breasted blonde girl next to him pressed her body even closer to his, chattering aimlessly about something he knew he probably wouldn’t care about even if he was paying attention. Still, he beamed up at her and squeezed her ass, earning a small squeal.   
“You’re so bad, Dean.” She giggled, her voice high-pitched and nasal. He grabbed the tight fabric of her red dress and pulled her closer so she was between his legs and gave her an almost feral grin.   
“Am I bad enough for you to dance with me?” he asked, the alcohol making him slur his words. She bit her lip and grabbed his hand, dragging him onto the dancefloor behind her (which he was grateful for, he was sure he’d have fallen over otherwise.) Rather than dancing, though she grabbed his hands and put them on her ass as she ground herself into the hard lump in the front of his jeans. He smirked and ran his hands up and down her back, peppering kisses along her neck.   
“Dean, you’re making me really horny.” She whined into his ear. He kind of wished she’d just shut up, but she was making him feel good, so he didn’t say anything as she nibbled his ear.   
“Come with me.” He breathed huskily into her ear, dragging her behind him through the crowds of people, and into the unisex bathroom. The bathroom smelled like semen and sweat, but that did nothing to hinder Dean’s desire as he threw the girl into the first stall and pushed her against the wall, claiming her mouth. She moaned lightly, her hands scratching at his chest with her too-sharp nails. Dean’s body, although now becoming accustomed to the hard muscles of Castiel’s chest and his warm hands on him, fell into its familiar pattern as his hand slipped into her soaking wet panties, massaging her softly as she purred into his ear, her hips bucking up slightly.   
“So wet, babe.” Dean murmured, slipping two of his fingers inside her. She buried her face into his shoulder.  
“Dean!” she cried. He vaguely realized that he didn’t even know her name, and made a mental note to ask her later.  
“Fuck me.” She gasped. Dean gave her a crooked smile and removed his hand.  
“If you insist.” He smiled, tearing her underwear down. She stepped out of it quickly and kicked it away, propping one of her legs up on the toilet. Dean smiled and unzipped his jeans, pulling down his boxers and revealing his erection.  
“You’re so big, Dean. Give it to me.” She whimpered, reaching down to spread herself. Dean didn’t have to be told twice as he slid quickly into her, remembering how good it is to not have to prep your partner before fucking him. He pinned her sharply against the wall and was only vaguely aware of the large purple marks she was leaving on his neck as she licked and sucked his skin.  
“Oh, Cas.” Dean moaned. The girl was either too drunk to notice or didn’t care as Dean moaned Castiel’s name as his cock plunged in and out of the girl’s shaking body. With a grunt, Dean came, filling her tight hole with his come. He slipped out of her and backed against the stall, feeling euphoric.   
“That was amazing.” She sighed, pulling her underwear up, smiling softly at Dean. Dean grinned drunkenly and kissed her, hard.   
“Yeah, I know babe.” He smirked, pulling up his jeans. As he did so, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
“What?” he snapped.  
“Are you going to be out late? Sam is worried about you.” Castiel said. Dean laughed and ran a hand through his hair.  
“I don’t know, Cas. Maybe. I’m sort of doing something right now.” He said, smiling to the girl, who giggled.  
“Who’s that?” Castiel asked slowly.  
“Dunno. Hot though. Good fuck.” Dean smiled, winking at her.  
“You…you…oh. Okay. Bye.”  
“Whatever.” Dean shrugged, tucking his phone back into his pocket as he turned back to the girl and smiled slowly, his hand coming up to caress her hips.   
“Round two?” he smiled.

Castiel was reading a book in the living room of the batcave when the phone rang beside him. Figuring it was Dean, he nearly didn’t pick up, but his concern got the better of him.   
“Dean?”  
“C-Cas. Hey. Buddy. Need you right now.” Dean stuttered into the phone. Castiel held his breath, not wanting to get his hopes up.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Need you here…can’t drive…pick me up…” Dean said. Castiel felt his stomach drop and rolled his eyes at both his and Dean’s stupidity.  
“Fine.” He snapped, slamming the phone down. Castiel looked longingly at his abandoned book and sighed, grabbing his car keys from off the table and heading out the door. The wind was cold and bit Castiel’s skin, and he found himself wishing that he’d brought his coat as he slid into his car. The car itself wasn’t anything special, just something from Bobby’s old store that Dean had found and fixed up for him – it was kind of an apology for making him homeless for a bit, Dean had said. Castiel chewed his lip as the streetlights streaked past the car. He tried to keep his mind away from thoughts of Dean with his firm, strong muscles running along the skin of some thin, extremely attractive girl – a model, maybe -, but he couldn’t, and the rage and jealousy boiled beneath his skin. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and breathed deeply, trying to be calm. He had hoped that Dean would be waiting outside for him, but as he pulled up to the bar, there was no sign of him. Cursing, Castiel parked the car and headed for  
the door, where he could already hear the thumping of music and see the lights flashing. Inside, the bar was packed wall-to-wall with people dancing and kissing, and Castiel tried his best to look for Dean in the glare of the lights.  
“Lost?” came a voice from behind him. Castiel spun around and sighed when he saw Dean, almost forgetting that he was pissed at him.  
“Dean.” He growled. Dean gave him a big smile and clapped his shoulder.  
“Hey, man. Thanks for coming to get me. S’go.” Dean slurred, grabbing Castiel’s hand and dragging him out the door.    
“What about your friend?” Castiel said, bitingly sarcastic. Dean scratched behind his ear and smirked.  
“Don’t even know her name, didn’t see the point in draggin’ her home.”  
“Right.” Castiel said, his stomach sinking. Dean chewed his lips, eyeing the way the goosebumps rose on Castiel’s arms.  
“You didn’t bring a jacket.”  
“No, why would I?”  
“I…take mine.” Dean said, taking it off and handing it to Castiel, who sniffed in annoyance at the gesture.  
“No thanks. Get in the car.” He snapped, sliding into his car and hearing the light thud of Dean closing the door.  
“You’re mad at me.” Dean sighed. Castiel nodded sharply.  
“Why?”  
“Because I am.”  
“But why.”  
“Because I hate it when you’re drunk.” Castiel said, his free hand sliding across the seat and onto Dean’s leg, making the hunter stiffen.  
“Why?” he asked, his voice shaking.   
“Because I do. Stop asking questions.” Castiel said sharply, but his hand started moving soft, rhythmic patterns into Dean’s thigh, working slowly upwards to his crotch.  
“C-Cas…” he stammered, fists holding onto the seat tightly.   
“You didn’t even know her name.” Castiel said through clenched teeth. Dean raised his eyebrows, then sucked in air as Castiel’s fingers stroked down the erection that was pressing through Dean’s jeans.  
“Castiel, you’re jealous.” Dean accused.  
“Don’t be stupid.” Castiel murmured, pressing his hand into Dean’s crotch and making him buck his hips slightly.  
“Yes you are. You’re mad that I fucked that girl. You want it to be you, don’t you, Cas? You wanted it to be your name I was screaming.”  
“Shut up, Dean.” Castiel growled, rubbing Dean even harder.  
“You-oh fuck, Cas – you’re fucking jealous. Admit it.” Dean sneered. Castiel turned the car suddenly, driving them off the road and into the bushes. Without a word, Castiel grabbed Dean’s face and pressed his lips against Dean’s, dominating his mouth with his tongue.  
“Mine, mine, mine.” Castiel murmured into his lover’s mouth, undoing his seatbelt and climbing across the chair to straddle Dean.  
“Cas, babe. I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t want your…apologies, Dean. I want you.” Castiel whispered passionately, biting down on Dean’s lip. Dean gasped, but said nothing as Castiel ground his hips down into Dean’s cock.   
“My Cas.” Dean whispered, stroking Castiel’s face and hair. Castiel ignored this, once again claiming Dean’s mouth. As he leaned in, however, he saw the purple marks on Dean’s neck, and felt the rage building up in his chest again, constricting his breath and making it come out in sharp pants.  
“Fuck you.” Castiel growled, kneeling up and unzipping his fly, showing his cock straining against the thin fabric of his boxers.   
“Suck it.” He ordered Dean, pushing the tip between his soft pink lips. Dean moaned and wrapped his mouth around Castiel’s cock, coating it with his spit and making slick, wet noises as Castiel fucked his mouth, drawing long, breathless moans from Dean’s throat.   
“I’m…not…fucking…jealous.” Castiel hissed, grabbing Dean’s hair and forcing his face down onto his cock. Dean’s back arched as he dug his nails deep into Castiel’s hips, trying to convey through his eyes how sorry he was. He hadn’t meant to make Castiel jealous – he didn’t even know that he’d care. Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s hair, feeling it slide smoothly against his hand.   
“Good boy, Dean. It’s okay, I forgive you.” He murmured, his thumb rubbing soothing patterns into Dean’s hair.   
“I’m going to come into your mouth now, Dean, and you’re going to swallow every drop. You  need to remember who you belong to.” He said, matter of factly. Dean’s eyes widened, but he didn’t protest as Castiel grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed his cock deep inside Dean’s throat, making the hunter gag slightly as his come slid down his throat and, true to his word, Dean swallowed with a loud gulp. Castiel rolled off of Dean and back into his seat, breathing heavily. Dean smirked.  
“What?” Castiel asked, his voice softer now.   
“I just remembered. When I…you know…I screamed your name.” Dean said plainly, as if he were talking about the weather. Castiel just rolled his eyes, but took Dean’s hand in his and held it for the rest of the ride home.


End file.
